Flippy
:This is an article about Flippy himself. To view information on Flippy's evil side, see Fliqpy. Flippy is one of the main characters of Happy Tree Friends, its spin-off series, Ka-Pow!, and a playable character in the False Alarm video game. Character Bio Flippy is a green male bear. He wears dog tags around his neck and a green beret with checkered crest on his head. He is a retired veteran soldier in the Army. He fought in the Weaponized Animal Regiment (The W.A.R), and has an obsession with making booby traps inspired by the Viet Cong, as well as a flashback of his experience of being held captive by them (as seen in Easy For You to Sleigh). In addition, his attire seems to resemble to the U.S. Army Special Forces, which played a role during the Vietnam War. As he fought for years, he was promoted to the rank of Sergeant. According to writer Warren Graff, Flippy is mostly inspired by and based on John Rambo. During the internet and TV series, it is unknown if Flippy has retired from the Army or if they are simply in a time of peace. Flippy rarely appears in the series, most likely due to his repetitive behavior in most of the episodes in which he appears. Lumpy most likely has even more kills than Flippy, since he has below 150 kills and has only appeared in 23 episodes so far, so if he appeared in more episodes he would have the highest kill count. Flippy is the only character in the series to cause the deaths of other characters on purpose in every episode which he appears, at least when he "flips out" (except Without a Hitch, where he never flips out for real, and Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II), where all of his kills happen by accident). He has a severe case of Posttraumatic stress disorder. Whenever he sees or hears something that reminds him of war (e.g., gunshot-like sounds or crackling campfires), he goes insane and kills everyone around him and sometimes himself, believing that he is still in war (it's likely that this is a split personality that he developed as a result of his experience in war, judging from him basically becoming someone else in most of his appearances and the few instances he resisted his evil side during Double Whammy and Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, much like a Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde complex). While flipped-out, several physical features about him change: His eyes turn a different color, usually green or yellow, his voice changes from high and cute to low and evil, and his teeth become sharp. In the early internet shorts, his teeth simply became crooked. There has even been one instance where his eyes became small, circular, and with a light blue iris (Remains to be Seen). If he is in his evil state, he (along with Lumpy, The Mole, Cro-Marmot and Nutty) doesn't have Pac-Man shaped pupils. When he is flipped out, he is known as Fliqpy. Although Flippy can be the most cruel and dangerous character in Happy Tree Friends when "flipped out", in his normal state, he is considered to be one of the most sociable and one of the kinder characters. This is proven in several episodes where he is seen doing social activities with some of the other characters, such as going to the movies and playing hide and seek. In most of the episodes where he appears, he is shown as a friendly individual before he goes insane, or as many people say, "flipping out", hence his name. Additionally, when he "flips out", he doesn't remember the bloody rampage that follows. However, in Double Whammy Part I, (and possibly Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, when he resists his evil side for the first time) he finally realizes his problem and goes to Lumpy the psychiatrist for answers. After three attempts to cure him, Lumpy fails. At the end of the episode Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II), Flippy finally cures his post-traumatic stress disorder, but is run over soon after by a chicken truck. He appears to be good friends with Flaky, as they are shown doing activities together like playing hide and seek, and going camping. Although Flippy has killed Flaky several times, he didn't kill her in Party Animal or Random Acts of Silence, while she was vulnerable. Flaky's scream snapped him out of his flipped-out mode in Double Whammy Part I. Despite that they appear to be good friends, Flaky develops a phobia of him in the later episodes. She gets so scared of him that she gathers the courage to kill him, going to the point where she stabs him in fear when he tries to help her in Without a Hitch. As of Random Acts of Silence, Sniffles and Nutty also seem to be aware of Flippy's flip-outs, when they tried sneaking out of the library as Flippy got agitated by Mime. He also has an allergic reaction to peanuts (or venison) just like Flaky. The Blurb version of Remains to be Seen also states that he is allergic to chocolate and candy corn. However, like most Blurbs, most of the info mentioned isn't considered canon until approved, so this may not be true or not. Flippy also appears to be an extremely heavy sleeper, as seen in Easy For You to Sleigh and Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. Flippy rarely dies in the series. When he does die, his deaths usually involve vehicles, machinery, Lumpy or explosions. He has his own action show called W.A.R. Journal, part of the Happy Tree Friends Action Series: Ka-Pow! show. According to the first episode, Flippy was originally not a particularly good soldier. He accidentally threw a slice of pizza at the enemy commander rather than his knife, demonstrated an inability to throw his knife straight while under pressure, killed both of his teammates, and hid in the carcass of one of his dead teammates in fear. He flips out for the very first time when he hides inside his comrade's dead body to avoid being killed by the Tiger Army. Most likely, the first time he flipped out, he did it because his consciousness needed to protect him, so his instinct told him to fight or flee, and he fought. He ended up losing his hands in a fight with the Tiger Commander, but he was apparently able to reattach them some time between the events of W.A.R. Journal and the regular Happy Tree Friends series (unless these episodes, like the regular Happy Tree Friends series, revert everything back to original at the start of each new episode). It is also possible that while he was in the W.A.R. army, he was their most devastating soldier when flipped out. The only episodes where Flippy dies are Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, Class Act, Remains to be Seen, Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II), and Without a Hitch. This means that he survives Hide and Seek, This Is Your Knife, Flippin' Burgers, Keepin' it Reel, Party Animal, Double Whammy Part I, New Season Teaser, Out of Sight, Out of Mime, Easy For You to Sleigh, On My Mind, and Operation: Tiger Bomb. Most of Flippy's deaths occur from Fliqpy's plans backfiring. Flippy's Episodes Starring Roles #Hide and Seek #This Is Your Knife #Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark #Flippin' Burgers #Keepin' it Reel #Remains to be Seen #Party Animal #Double Whammy Part I #Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II) #Without a Hitch #New Season Teaser #Random Acts of Silence #By The Seat Of Your Pants Featuring Roles #YouTube Live Episode #Easy For You to Sleigh #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow Appearance Roles #Kringle Feast (as a picture on the wall next to Flaky and Lumpy) #Something Fishy (as a drawing on the blackboard) #Royal Flush (as a card) #Dream Job Love Bites Roles #On My Mind W.A.R. Journal Episodes #Operation: Tiger Bomb HTF Break Roles #Claw Occupations and Careers :For more information, see List of Occupations *Veteran - Almost every episode he has been in. *Nuclear Waste Trucker - Remains to be Seen *Carny - Double Whammy Part I *Soldier - W.A.R. Journal *Librarian - Random Acts of Silence *Executioner - Dream Job Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and TV #Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark: Flies into the sun in a rocket along with Handy and Sniffles. #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow: Shredded by the tail rotor of a helicopter along with Cuddles. #Autopsy Turvy: Splattered by a chicken truck. #Without a Hitch: Stabbed in the eye with a large shard of glass by Flaky, then splattered by Lumpy's truck. Debatable Deaths #Breaking Wind: He is either killed by Splendid's gas or by Petunia setting the world on fire. (Death not seen) Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Possibly killed himself with a large bomb with all the other characters. (Debatable) #Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm gameplay: Deaths and injuries various, depending on the environment of the level, such as getting sliced by blades and saws, getting crushed and flattened like paper or cardboard, getting electrocuted or burned, or drowning. #Flippy Attack (Arcade Game): After killing Cuddles with a machine gun, Flippy throws down the gun. The impact against the ground causes the gun to fire and the bullet blows off chunks of Flippy's head. #Blood Sample A-: Head explodes when he chews on a stick of dynamite. (Death not seen) #Spring Training March 2006 Calendar: Dies in an explosion. (Death not seen and debatable) #August 2005 Calendar: Dies the same death as in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. #March Madness March 2008 Calendar: Possibly killed by his own bomb. (Debatable) #November Fall Out 2009 Calendar: Dies in an explosion. (Debatable and death not seen) #Un-named Wallpaper: Flippy is seen seen holding grenades and sticks of dynamite. It can be assumed he died when they exploded. (Death not seen and debatable) #November 2010: Dies when releasing his grenade. (Debatable) #Dumb Ways to Die: Dies from smoking cigarettes. Injuries Seen on Computer and TV #Party Animal: Has an allergic reaction to peanuts and/or Mime (venison), causing him to get a purple rash and swollen lips. His lips are then torn off by the closing iris. #Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2: Injured throughout his fight with Fliqpy. #Without A Hitch: (Before death) 1) Flies out of the windshield of Flaky's car. 2) Is stabbed in the eye with a glass shard by Flaky. Additional # Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm gameplay: Wounds and injuries various, depending on the environment of the level, such as getting cut by blades and saws, getting crushed and flattened like paper or cardboard, getting electrocuted or burned. Number of Kills Please note that these are Flippy's kills as his normal self (see his evil side). Survival Rate *Internet series: 62.5% *Breaks & Love Bites: 100% *TV series: 60% *Total Rate: 78.94% Trivia *According to his uniform, he has the rank of Sergeant (However, in Operation: Tiger Bomb he has the rank of Private, though that might have happened prior to the main series). *Flippy is similar to Lumpy in another way: both of them have cursed at least once in the series. Flippy said "Oh, crap! What the f*ck?!" in Autopsy Turvy, and Lumpy said "What the hell?" in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, "Come on, dammit!" in Kringle Feast, and can at times be heard saying "What the f*ck?". *Flippy only dies in 5 out of the 23 episodes he appears in. *If one counts both Flippy and Fliqpy's deaths, Flippy has died a total of 11 times. *Both Flippy and Fliqpy's deaths usually involve vehicles, machinery, Lumpy or explosions. *He is the final main character to die in the TV series. *Whenever Flippy appears, he is usually the character that all or part of the episode revolves around (the only exceptions being Out of Sight, Out of Mime (DVD only) and Class Act). *In the W.A.R. Journal episode Operation: Tiger Bomb, when Flippy experiences post traumatic stress disorder (PTSD), his name is spelled "Fliqpy" (the q symbolizing a flipped p to add to the concept of him "flipping"). This has become the nickname sometimes given to the evil/flipped-out side of Flippy by fans. *Flippy is one of the few characters who have never been killed by an animal. The others are Pop, Splendid, and Lammy. *In Remains to be Seen, when Flippy flips out, his eyes turn blue instead of yellow like they normally do. His eyes remain that color until the end of the episode. *While Flippy still has his green beret on, he is seen wearing a beige uniform, including pants, only in Ka-Pow!. *Flippy has a belly marking, as seen in one of his posters where he is flipped out with a bomb along with the other tree friends. *Flippy shares a lot of similarities to Freddy Fazbear from the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise: They're both bears, both have a good and evil side, they both kill people while in their evil state, they both wear hats, and both have gone through paranormal experiences (A Vicious Cycle). Their names are very similar too. *Flippy is one of the few characters to eat/drink the remains of another character, the others are Cuddles, Giggles, Lumpy, Petunia, Flaky, The Mole, and (Offscreen) Russell. *Good Flippy has the highest pitched voice out of the main adult characters. *Even though Flippy doesn't have buckteeth and mitten-like hands in W.A.R. Journal, he still has a set of sharp teeth when he flips out. *A majority of the times Flippy flips out, he is seen with sharp teeth. Back in the early episodes, he had four separate crooked teeth. *He has the second highest kill count after Lumpy. *Fliqpy appears to be cannibalistic as seen in: **''Flippin' Burgers, when he dipped a French fry in a pool of Cuddles' blood (possibly mistaking it for ketchup) and ate it. **Remains to be Seen, where he bit off Lumpy's arm (though he was a zombie). **Party Animal, when he drank a smoothie containing the remains of Mime (although he wasn't flipped out at the time and probably didn't remember what he did while he was evil).. **Easy For You to Sleigh, when he killed Shifty with a Christmas cookie and took a bite out of the blood-covered cookie. *** However, do note that Flippy's 'meals' are respectively a rabbit (Cuddles), a moose (Lumpy), a deer (Mime), and a raccoon (Shifty). Flippy being a bear shows it isn't quite as clear-cut as first thought. *Most of the time when Flippy dies, he dies alongside at least one other character. In ''Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, he flies into the sun with Handy and Sniffles, in Class Act, he is blown up in a school explosion alongside all the other characters, in Remains to be Seen, he dies in a truck crash along with twelve other characters (and dies again when his brain explodes alongside the rest of the zombies), and in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, he is shredded by a helicopter's tail rotor with Cuddles. Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II) depicts the first time he died alone. *He is the only main character (not counting Lammy and Mr. Pickels) who did not appear in Wrath of Con. A character in a scarecrow costume was seen in the episode, but the writers confirmed that it was a Generic Tree Friend. *So far, a Generic Tree Friend, Toothy (as a zombie), Lumpy, Flaky (indirectly), Splendid (Debatable), and Petunia (Debatable) are the only characters to have killed Flippy. *He has killed every major character to date except for Splendid, Cro-Marmot, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels. *So far, he has never killed The Mole, Cub, Handy and Russell individually - every time he killed them, he killed many other characters with them. In Flippin' Burgers, Cub (along with several Generic Tree Friends) was caught in an explosion caused by Flippy. In Remains to be Seen, he crashed his truck into a group of trick-or-treaters that included Handy, Russell and The Mole. Except for Handy (Happy Trials Pt. 2) and The Mole (Party Animal and Happy Trails Pt. 1), he has never met Pop, Cub, or Russell. *He is one of the few characters who haven't killed all of the four primary characters (Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Lumpy). The others are Petunia, Handy, Russell, Shifty, Flaky, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels. *Flippy is one of the main green characters. The other four are Nutty, Lifty, Shifty, and Cro-Marmot. His shirt also symbolizes the camouflage color worn by veterans during/after the war. *Flippy is one of the eight characters wearing clothes. The others are Mime, Disco Bear, The Mole, Russell, Lammy, Pop and Lumpy. *Despite him being evil in almost every episode he appears in, Splendid has never tried to stop him. *Pop and Fliqpy have the same voice actor, they both are bears and they both frequently kill other tree friends (though Pop does not do it on purpose and has one common victim: Cub; while Fliqpy just kills everyone on purpose). *He is one of the four main bear characters, along with Disco Bear, Pop, and Cub. *He is also the only bear character without a Smoochie. *He is the last character to die in the TV series and in Internet Season 3. *He seems to be fairly wealthy since his house is full of trophies, statues, suits of armor, and a plasma TV, as seen in Easy For You to Sleigh. *Although he appears in a fairly low amount of episodes, he appears in all three episodes of the thirteenth episode of the TV series. *Flippy, like Splendid and Cro-Marmot, is usually not hurt by common things and rarely dies. *Flippy is the only main character who has not yet been killed by Splendid. In fact, they have never met face to face or even appeared in the same episode. *Counting him and Fliqpy separately, he is the only main character not to appear in Class Act excluding Lammy and Mr. Pickels. *Flippy is one of the thirteen characters with more kills than deaths. The others are Lumpy, Splendid, The Mole, Pop, Lammy, Nutty, Cro-Marmot, Mime, Disco Bear, Sniffles, Mr. Pickels, and Flaky. *In Easy For You to Sleigh, Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, and Double Whammy Part I, he purrs in his sleep. *The only episode, to date, where Flippy has not killed anyone or flipped out is Without a Hitch (note that even though he did flip-out in Flaky's imagination, this is not counted as it did not actually happen). Flippy also killed Sniffles in Dream Job, however this took place in Sniffles' dream and the latter survived the episode, so this isn't counted either. *On November 30th, 2009, Mondo Media posted a video on YouTube called All Hail Flippy showing (almost) all the episodes Flippy has starred in. *Flippy is usually considered the character with the biggest fanbase. *Contrary to some fans belief, it would appear that Flippy has not cured his Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. In On My Mind, a Love Bite, he flipped out and killed Giggles. In Random Acts of Silence, where he flipped out and killed Nutty, Sniffles, and Mime. Therefore, his disorder is still active, despite him "getting rid of it" in Double Whammy. *In later episodes, an electric guitar riff and gunshot sounds can be heard in the background as Flippy flips out. *The only episode, to date, where he kills someone on purpose without actually flipping out is Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark (Flaky). *In Something Fishy, Flippy makes a cameo as a drawing on the blackboard. *In Kringle Feast, Flippy was in a picture on the wall alongside Flaky and Lumpy. *Flippy generally has a very difficult time killing Lumpy, having only caused the moose's death twice ( the first of which was not shown onscreen, and the second time was when possessing another object). He spends the entirety of Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow trying to kill Lumpy in various ways and failing every time. He also tried to kill him in Remains to be Seen, Double Whammy Part I, and By The Seat Of Your Pants. *The reason Flippy saw his alter-ego in Double Whammy might be because he overdosed on the pills he took earlier in the episode. It caused him to see an "evil counterpart" yet attack nothing but himself. *Flippy appears in a confessional on the June 2010 Wallpaper Calendar #1, which may indicate that he is a Roman Catholic. *Flippy sleeps with his beret on, as seen in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. *He is one of four characters to survive in his debut episode in both the internet and TV series. The others are Flaky, Disco Bear and Splendid. *He is one of the few characters who have never died from any form of breathing problem like drowning, suffocation, smoke inhalation, or being strangled. The others are Cro-Marmot, Splendid, and Lammy. *In Hide and Seek, when he flips out, Flippy's green-yellow irises are only seen temporarily, after which they return to the normal Pac-Man shape for the rest of the episode. As this was his first appearance, it is likely that the writers hadn't come up with the idea of making them permanent until his next appearance, This Is Your Knife. *In the TV series, Lumpy and Cuddles appeared in all of his starring roles. *He has co-starred more with Flaky than any of the other characters. *On the "First Blood" DVD, it says Flippy knits sweaters. *Of the characters that, so far, have appeared in the TV series, he is the only main character that didn't appear in any of the three segments of One Foot in the Grave, as he didn't appear until Lesser of Two Evils during Party Animal. *''Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, ''YouTube Live Episode, Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II), Without a Hitch, and Claw are the only episodes where Flippy appears in person without flipping out. *His internet season 3 alliterate sentence is Fire fried food is a feast for a famished soldier. *His first appearance in internet season 3 was a Halloween special. *In Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, Flippy has Pop's voice instead of his own. This is mainly because Pop was originally supposed to be in the episode, but since Pop isn't really the type of character to kill a character on purpose, and since Cub wasn't going to be in the episode, he was replaced with Flippy. *His Love Bite episode is first and only time that Flippy is seen going on a date (which was with Giggles). *Flippy doesn't have a tail, which is odd as real bears have tails (though small and stubby ones). *In his early design, it is shown that he was going to have a broken arm, a bandage on his cheek, a head bandage, and no hat. He also didn't have dog tags. *Despite his high survival rate, he has only survived one Halloween episode. *Flippy/Fliqpy appears as a boss in Deadeye Derby. He is the boss of the level "Lost Mines". *He is allergic to chocolate and candy corn, as is mentioned in the Blurb edition of Remains to be Seen. ** Despite this, his old MySpace character profile mentioned that chocolate chip cookies are his favorite food. *He has the tendency to salute with his left hand, which is the improper way to salute when the right hand is still able. *In the entire TV series, Flippy stars in two episodes and features in two. He stars in Party Animal and in Double Whammy Part I, he features in Easy For You to Sleigh and in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow). See Also *Fliqpy *Flippy's Killing Methods *Flippy-Flaky Relationship Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ka-Pow! Category:Green Characters Category:Bears Category:Military Category:Characters who rarely die Category:Adult Characters Category:Characters with mental disorders Category:Combat characters Category:More Kills than Deaths Category:Ka-Pow! Characters Category:Deadeye Derby Bosses Category:No Tail Category:Hat Category:Shirt Category:Clothed characters Category:False Alarm Playable Characters Category:Run and Bun Playable Characters